Our general aim is to apply some of the basic principles of colloidal and enzymatic chemistry to reactions catalyzed by synthetic macromolecules. We propose to synthesize polymers possessing highly apolar regions and to study the catalytic activity of these polymers with organic substrates. Specifically, we wish to study such organic reactions as esterolysis, amide hydrolysis and oxidation-reduction, by utilizing hydrophobic interactions. We also propose to study the use of insoluble polymeric supports in order to ascertain specificity in sterolytic reactions. In particular, the effect of cross-linked density and pore size on the reactivity in substrates of varying size will be emphasized. We have also outlined a program of hydrogen transfer reactions on solid polymer matrices.